


serene.

by whitaker (kippyisacat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Wears Glasses, its ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kippyisacat/pseuds/whitaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short thing about a sleepy oikawa and ever-so-loving boyfriend iwaizumi</p>
            </blockquote>





	serene.

When Iwaizumi gets home from work, dusk settling outside, he finds Oikawa in his favorite chair, book fallen into his lap and glasses partially down his nose. In fact, they're halfway off his face and the brunette has a bit of drool on his chin. Iwaizumi doesn't fight the small smile that tugs at his lips and steps over to wake the other man up.

With the gentle and almost uncharacteristic smile remaining, Iwaizumi gently brushes a bit of hair behind the brunette's ear. Oikawa stirs, slightly, mumbling something brief that sounded suspiciously like _'Hajime?'_ before blinking open his eyes. With a smile that grows to match Iwaizumi's, he pushes his glasses back into the right place on his face and sets his book aside on the side table. When he's offered a hand, Oikawa takes it and stands to be with his lover.

Iwaizumi hums slightly, shutting his eyes when Oikawa's head fell easily into the crook of his neck. The sleepiness remaining in the brunette means he's a bit unbalanced, causing Iwaizumi to sway a bit as his weight is pressed to him. He pays no mind to that and instead brings his hand up to brush through Oikawa's hair while the other rests on his lower back.

They remain like that for a short while, swaying ever so slightly while staying quiet. Eventually, a slowly-awoken Oikawa leans back and gives Iwaizumi a soft, charming smile. His glasses are, once again, somewhat dislodged, thanks to his habit of resting his face in Iwaizumi's neck. There's also a bit of drool on his collar now, but it doesn't bother him. There isn't much to say, but he seems ready to address a greeting when Iwaizumi speaks before him.

"You're ugly when you sleep." Iwaizumi deadpans, in such a tone that is unmistakably Iwaizumi's, even if it's somewhat endearing.

Oikawa squeezes his eyes shut, smile growing bigger as he processes his words. He cracks open one eye, grin unwavering. Finally, after a deep breath, he says, "So _mean_ , Iwa-chan."

Because it's so natural for them, they laugh so easily that it's serene. Gently, Iwaizumi takes Oikawa's glasses, folds them, and sets them on the table nearby. With Iwaizumi's habit of forgetting to turn on the light when he steps into the room, only the porch light and the lamp's light illuminate them as they kiss. It's sweet, their bodies close and comfortable. Oikawa is still laughing, slightly, the sound light and vibrations gentle against Iwaizumi's lips.

They break apart and they laugh some more, and Oikawa informs him that there's a probably cold dinner waiting for them in the kitchen. After another sweet kiss that Iwaizumi couldn't resist, he follows Oikawa's lead to the kitchen to begin the rest of their night.

**Author's Note:**

> this was p short i am ashamed
> 
> i actually have a bunch of things planned tho!! i have two(ish) iwaoi fics that i rlly want to work on, as well as a sourin (!!) fic maybe and a bunch of other haikyuu things woop!!
> 
> anyway, i don't know how to link my tumblr all fancy-shmancy so you can find me at kindawhitty. feel free to leave a comment/kudos!! this was lazily beta'd by me and it's kinda late so sorry for mistakes!!


End file.
